Falling the Wrong Way
by KayytNicole
Summary: You can probably guess by the title. Lots of Jackie, Riley, and KC.
1. A Perfect Dress

OK so I'm not really done with this chapter, but I wanted to post something, so here's the first chapter. At the end you MIGHT be able to predict what's going to happen.

* * *

KC and Jackie walked into Jackie's room and plopped down on her bed.

"So you going to the winter dance?" Jackie questioned.

"Probably. Hopefully someone will go with me!"

"Same here."

The girls pulled out some fashion magazines out of KC's bag. The grabbed one each, and started to search through them.

"I like this one." KC said showing Jackie the sassy blue dress she had just found.

"I like that one too. I think it'll look just great on you."

KC smiled. She put her magazine back and grabbed a new one. Suddenly, the door bell rang.

"I'll get it!" Mrs. Zhao yelled. "Hey girls, Riley is here."

The girls ran to the door. Jackie went blank, while KC asked about Riley's presence.

"Oh well, uh, Sam and Zack were busy so I decided I would see if you all weren't doing anything we could hang out."

"Sure come in. Mom, Riley is coming in!"

"OK," Mrs. Zhao responded.


	2. A Scare and Surprise

So, I was itching to put something up, so this is what I got. I have a feeling I'm going to have like 20 chapters!!! I'm thinking about writing another oneshot. It'll be based on my life and how I'm crushing on this guy!

* * *

The girls and Riley walked up to Jackie's family room. KC led them, Jackie and Riley falling behind. They entered the room, and plopped down on the couch.

"So, watcha' want to do?" KC asked.

"Take a walk?" Jackie replied.

"OK. Fine with you Riley?"

"Sure." The three walked out of the Zhao house. KC stepped ahead, once again, leaving Jackie and Riley behind. KC stopped about a fourth of the way and turned around.

"You two have been unusually quiet. Everything alright?"

"Yes."

"Yup." Suddenly, out of nowhere, Sam jumped out.

"BOO!"

"Sam I'm going to kill you!" Jackie exclaimed. She punched him in the arm.

"Is that you got? BRING IT ON!" Sam exclaimed. Jackie rolled her eyes. She turned to Riley and gave him one of those can-you-believe-he-is-such-an-idiot looks.

"So…" Riley said breaking the silence.

"So how about we… oh hold on my phone is vibrating." She grabbed her phone. She opened the text her mom sent her.

_KC, b home soon. Told mary u wuld babysit liz. _

"UGH!" KC exclaimed. "My mom just told me that she told Mary I would babysit Liz."

"That bratty kid who gets everything she wants?" Jackie asked.

"Yup. That's the one."

"Well, bye KC!" Riley said.

"Bye!"


	3. Texting always gets Interupted

OK well this didn't turn out as planned. What I didn't put in here is going to be in chapter 4.

* * *

KC walked home alone, anticipating the torturous day ahead. She went up a street, turned a corner, made two lefts, and finally made it home. She grabbed her keys out of her purse and headed inside. She got her Ipod and left for Liz's house. She walked next door. She knocked several small bangs on the big wooden door. Mary came to the door.

"Thank you so much KC for babysitting Liz while I go shopping."

"Your welcome," KC said in a why-should-I-baby-sit-your-bratty-daughter kind of way. Mary walked out the door. "Liz? Liz? Where are you?" KC looked around for the spoiled 9 year old. She ran up to her room.

"BOO!" Liz yelled as KC entered her room. KC jumped.

"Why do you insist on acting like a bi…" She bit her tongue. One foul word and her mother and Liz's mother would kill her.

"Because you're just an idiot 16 year old that's a frickin' ghost hunter. Besides, ghosts _aren't _real." Liz said all proud of herself. KC felt steam come out of her ears. She left the room and into the kitchen. She sat down on a stool. KC pulled out her phone, She began texting her best friend, Jill.

_**Hey jillie**_

_Hey case_

_**Omg u kno liz rite?**_

_Yup_

_**Well my mom volunteerd me 2 babysit her!**_

_Omg dats sooo retarded. Dat gurl is a BRAT!!!_

_**Yea I bout calld her a beoch til I rememberd wat my mom wuld do**_

_Wats dat?_

_**Kill me!**_

_Lol_

_**Yea g2g da queen is callin**_

_K by_


	4. I need HELP!

OK finally I'm in a writing mood! I hate that I am because I have to go to bed in like an hour! AH! I'll try updating tomorrow. I won't get to Wednesday probably because I have important guests coming over, Thursday because of Christmas EVE, Friday because of CHRISTMAS!!!!, Saturday and Sunday because I'm going to my grandparents.** BUT,** if I get a laptop I **MIGHT** get to update!!!!

* * *

KC walked up to Liz's room, about to smack her silly.

"What do you want you little brat?"

"God, you frickin' ghost hunters are evil. I was just letting you know your show was on."

"OK? Thanks." KC walked back downstairs and called Riley.

**Riley's POV**

I was pacing my bedroom floor, figuring out a way to break the news. Nothing popped out of mind. I decided I needed some guys help. I logged onto Yahoo and onto chat I went. Thank God Sam was on. We started chatting, messages flashing across the screen.

**Ghosthuntr1: hey waz up dude?**

Pianoplayinfreak: notin much just figurin out a way 2 break da newz to KC

**Ghosthuntr1: so u need my help?**

Pianoplayinfreak: well, yea

**Ghosthuntr1: let da girl do it. Shell understand comin from her kind :P**

Pianoplayinfreak: u sure?

**Ghosthuntr1: positiv. Member chase? He got his girl 2 tell his bff and she tuk it well**

Pianoplayinfreak: ok well u bettr b rite

**Ghosthuntr1: don't wry**

They signed off. The words _don't worry _kept ringing in Riley's head. It was impossible _not_ to worry. Knowing this secret might ruin KC and Riley's friendship killed him inside. What was Riley to do?

* * *

OMG! WHAT IS RILEY'S SECRET?! AND WHO IS 'THE GIRL?' JUST WAIT! JUST A FEW CHAPTERS LEFT UNTIL THE REVEAL!


End file.
